Time Consumption Club
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: Manami Kurosawa comes up with a plan. She will begin a Host Club -however, instead of entertaining young ladies -she and her friends would entertain young men. Soon though, unexpected things begin to happen. How will the fifteen year old end up dealing with love? And will she ever be able to accept her feelings? HikaruOC
1. Prologue

"Hey, Hibiki," the girl started, looking at her older brother. His glasses were perched precariously atop his nose as he read the paper.

"What?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I heard some girls talking about this thing called the Host Club…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I thought, "Hey! If those guys can have one, why can't I?" You know?"

"Sure…"

"Would you mind being my sassy gay friend if I did?"

"_**WHAT?"**_


	2. Chapter 1

Let's just say, that didn't go over well with Hibiki. Since when did his little sister –one of them –think he was a homosexual?

"I was just wondering," she said, putting her feet up on the table.

"You better be glad none of the others are here. I don't want Daiki, Hachirou, Kazuo, Osamu, and any of the others to lose what little respect they have of me! And _I'm not gay_!"

"I know, I know," she said, waving a hand dismissively, "You're dating Eiko Shimizu. I was just wondering if you could help me. I want to make my own Host Club. It's not fair that those bratty boys get to have all of the fun, while the girls that are outside of the club don't!"

"Then why do you need me?"

"Because, I know a lot of guys that are, um, _interested_, in you, if you know what I mean –so I thought, "What the heck? I'll just see if Hibiki, the best brother _ever_, would like to join me in my quest to bring fairness to Ouran Academy!"" She said, grinning at her brother.

"Aren't kids in your class in the Host Club?"

"Yeah, just three."

"Which three?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," she told him, "And don't worry, my club is going to be a secret."

"Why?"

"I don't want that damned Kyoya all up in my club's business with that stupid notebook."

Hibiki sighed, putting down his paper, "Look, Manami, I don't think this is going to work…"

"Why not? I already talked to the people I want in it."

"Which are…?"

"Eiko Shimizu, Sayuri Ojima, Yoshie Ando, Takako Hara, and Akiko."

"Seriously? You talked to my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and she totally supports your gay act."

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope, she thinks it's hot!"

"Damn… alright, I'll do it –but only because Eiko wants me to!"

"Yay! Now, you need to start working on your gay voice!"

"You're going to owe me. Big time."

* * *

That night, the rest of the Kurosawa siblings came home from dozens of extracurricular activities. It was sunset, a nice dinner had been prepared, and everyone was tired. Hibiki was in charge since the parents were out on business –being world renowned breeders was time consuming after all –and all nine of them crowded around the table.

"Itadakimasu!" they chorused, breaking their chopsticks and digging into the commoners' ramen.

"So, how was your day?" Hibiki asked, trying to be polite.

"I had another fight with Natsuki!" Hachirou said, his brown eyes gleaming, "It was fun!"

"Idiot! Fighting isn't fun! You're so immature," Kazuo said, sticking his tongue out and wiggling his fingers at the ten year old.

"You're one to talk," Daiki retorted.

"I'm going to study nuclear physics!" Akiko said, smiling.

"…Why?" Osamu asked, "That's boring. I hate science! _Hulk Smash –Falcon Punch_!" With that, 86 pounds of boy flew at Daiki across the table, knocking down bowls of ramen in the process, soaking little Rei, who began to bawl since she didn't know what was going on –not that anyone else did either –causing Natsuki to jump back at the sudden caterwaul, hitting Daiki and knocking him down, which made Kazuo fall over in laughter, which in turn caused him to slap Hachirou across the face. Hachirou then spun around dizzily, knocking Akiko's face in her steaming bowl of noodles, which made her scream, jump up, and start hopping around –trying to extinguish the burning sensation on her face. She then accidentally kicked Manami's chair out from under her as Manami tried to sit down, causing Manami to fall and curse, which sent the Rei into _another_ fit, and the process kept repeating until the dining room was soaked in ramen juice, the table was covered in noodles and naruto, chopsticks stuck out from the nose of the bust of old Sho Kurosawa –the founder of their fine establishment, family fortune and prestige, along with their wealthy reputation, a glass was stuck on the cat's head, making it run around –tripping people –as it spazzed, trying to get the object off, and a clump of noodles hung off of Hibiki's head, who was the only one not spazzing, falling, laughing, screaming, crying, strangling, being strangled, or any other violent/spazzy action you can possibly think of.

_Just another day with the Kurosawa's… _

Finally, the action ceased and everyone sat down, panting –with the exception of Hibiki of course, who was already sitting down with a _'WTF'_ expression on his face.

"I think that's enough dinner for one night…" he said, trying to clear the air.

"I'm hungry…" Rei moaned, small form hunched over.

"Then maybe you should have been eating instead of crying," Natsuki said, pulling a random –or not random –noodle from her long brown locks.

"Heh! Heh! Heh!" Kazuo laughed, waving a pointer finger at Hibiki, "Dude! You have a wad of noodles on your head! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're so immature," Akiko said, "It's annoying."

"Your mom's annoying!"

"She's your mother too," Manami said, raising a black eyebrow.

"So?"

"Never mind."

"Your face says never mind!"

"Shut up Kazuo."

"Hibiki! Daiki's being mean!" Kazuo whined, sticking an accusing finger at his identical twin.

"Your mom's being mean!"

"HIBIKI!" Kazuo screeched, throwing himself at his older brother, "Daiki just _insulted_ Mommy!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" Daiki said, slamming his head onto the noodle-covered table, "How_ hypocritical_ can you _get?_"

"Your _mom's_ hypocritical!" Kazuo lashed out, completely missing Daiki's point.

"What about Mommy?" Rei asked innocently, she hadn't been paying attention as she whined to the only person that would listen –Hachirou –about her starvation. Oh, the woes of little, overly dramatic 1st years!

"What about _your_ Mommy!" Kazuo stated.

"…What?" Natsuki asked, tilting her head, "Don't you mean _our_ Mom?"

"No! I mean… uh… yes! Wait –no! I mean… yeah! Arg! So confused…" Kazuo mumbled, his head dropping, falling into Hibiki's bowl of ramen –which, was, by the way, the only bowl of ramen left unscathed… until now that is.

"Falcon Punch!" Osamu screamed, running around the room as he punched at random objects, "Falcon Punch! Falcon Punch! Falcon Punch! Falcon Punch!"

This is why no one tries to get into a fight with the severely ADHD Osamu Kurosawa.

"Did you remember his medicine?" Akiko asked Manami, who just gave her a "_Really? You expect _me_ to remember? I barely even remember to take my _own_ medicine." _Believe it or not, only Manami and Osamu had ADHD. Everyone else was just weird.

"I'm a pony! Neigh! Neigh!" He yelled, beginning to gallop as if he actually _was_ a horse.

"And I'm a cow. Moo," Manami remarked drily, her expression a completely stoic deadpan.

"AHHH! MY DINING ROOM!" The maid, butler, and other serving staff screeched, breaking down into sobs as they saw the destruction.

"Sorry about that," Hibiki apologized, "I'll try and get them to help clean up. Kids! Clean up!"

"_Boo!"_

"_Poo!"_

"_Coo!"_

"_Loo!"_

"No."

The last came from Manami –a major slacker and procrastinator. She's too badass for rhymes… and she was running out of ideas since her siblings took hers. Okay, so it's mostly the latter.

"_Children_," Hibiki said in his scary voice, a dark ominous aura surrounding him, making him seem taller than he actually is –like 6'0 tall! In reality, he's only 5'11. _Big_ difference, eh? _Sarcasm intended_.

"Ah! Scary-man's scary!" Kazuo whimpered, "_I mean_, I'm totally not scared at all! Blarg-idy-blarg-idy-blarg!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Manami sighed, picking up a bowl from the ground and taking it to the kitchen. She had this habit of saying one thing, then doing the other, like saying "No!" and then doing it anyways. Like cleaning. She always says no, but she still does it.

Yeah, cleaning's about it. Everything else she sticks to her word about.

"I'm not an idiot!" Akiko tried to be helpful, "I have a very high IQ!"

"That doesn't mean you're not stupid. It just means you have book-smarts."

"I'm totally gangster! Check out my bling!" she showed off her butterfly necklace made out of emeralds.

"…Yeah, you're a total badass."

Akiko nodded, "_Mm-hm_!"

"That was sarcasm."

"What?" Akiko exclaimed, eyes wide, "But I'm totally a badass!"

"No."

Manami then walked away, grabbing Kazuo by the ear, "You're helping me mop."

"AH! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! DAIKI!"

"No."

Daiki picked up the "No-Complex" as the family liked to call it, from Manami. Hopefully, he's the only one that will catch it.

"I can't believe you'd abandon your twin like that!" Akiko said, "Even if Manami's a pain in the ass, I'd never leave her!"

"No."

"What's with all of the negation going on? Geez. That's not nice at all."

"No," with that, Daiki walked away to go and help Kazuo and Manami.

Rei giggled, latching onto Osamu's leg as he ran, successfully tripping the ball of energy, and causing him to fall flat on his face. Once this occurred, he started screaming:

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! I NEED REINFORCEMENTS! SHOOOM! I AM YOUR FATHER! I AM THE TERMINATOR! I AM… OSAMU THE AWESOME –DESTROYER OF MAN AND RULER OF ALL THINGS SQUIRREL-ISH IN THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHA!"

Well, this scared the living crap out of Rei, who only wanted a hug from her big brother, making her screech and run, only to fall on her face as she tripped on a wet patch of ground.

"NO! REI!" Hachirou, the only 5th year in the family, ran to his little sister, picked her up and started to take her upstairs to her room.

* * *

Later, rather than sooner, due to the antics of the family, the room was cleaned and the grime covered bust was reduced to a spotless shiny-thing that the younger kids gawked at.

"It's so…" Kazuo began, looking at it wistfully.

"Shiny…" Daiki finished without missing a beat.

Manami and Akiko plopped down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Man, I'm tired," Manami muttered, yawning openly.

"Me too."

"Want to ditch Hibiki and go to sleep?"

"You know it."

And so, after they left, through many trials and tribulations, Hibiki finally wrestled everyone into their separate rooms, bid them goodnight, and went to bed himself.

…Only to be awoken in the middle of the night as Natsuki and Hachirou's fighting reached a peak.

_Have a good sleep, Hibiki._

* * *

**And thus, this is the first chapter of my first Ouran story! Yay!**

**Yes, the family is insane … when the parents aren't around, when they and company are present, all of them act like the perfect little angels they'll never really be. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed and had a good laugh. **

**~Queen of the Squares**


	3. Chapter 2

Manami struggled in bed as a sudden burst of light hit her face. One of the maids had opened the curtains on her large window to wake her up. After the maids had been changed out since the old ones they had sucked for lack of a better word, they quickly learned to never _ever_ wake Manami up by hand if you aren't one of her siblings.

"Miss Manami, it's time for you to go to school," the maid said –Manami recognized her as Aiko due to her voice, as she pulled out her banana yellow uniform dress from Manami's wide closet filled with jeans, shorts, and t-shirts.

"I don't want to," Manami groaned, turning over, "Tell them I'm sick with… pneumonia. I refuse to go. I hate that damned uniform!"

Aiko sighed, looking down at her mistress, "Miss Manami, don't make me tell your parents that you are being uncooperative. You know that they want you to go to school."

"So?" Manami asked. Aiko sighed once more, setting down the dress and leaving the room. Unable to go back to sleep now that she was up, Manami sat in bed, hands thumping on her knees much to her discontent. It's really hard for her to stop moving.

"Manami!" Kazuo's voice screeched, followed by the resounding sound of his footsteps as he ran into the room, crisp white middle school uniform wrinkling as he jumped on her, causing Manami to fall out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the heck Kazuo?" she exclaimed, pushing her brother off, "Are you crazy?"

"Get up! Get up! We have to go to school! I don't want to be late~!"

"Fine," Manami let out a breath, "Get out so I can get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in a second."

"Ok~!" Kazuo said, getting up and skipped out of the room to annoy Daiki. Manami groaned once more as she picked up the uniform.

"Stupid uniform is stupid," she growled, taking off her sleeping clothes and putting on the pastel nightmare. After doing so, she grabbed some scissors and took off the sleeve, starting at the elbow on both arms. Satisfied, she grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves –which, by the way –went up to her elbows and slightly under the dress. She then changed the white stockings to black lace tights and the loafers to steel toed combat boots.

Once done, she walked out of her room to meet up with the rest of her family.

"Manami! You're so late!" Natsuki whined, holding onto Manami's skirt.

"FALCON PU-!" Daiki slapped Osamu across the back of the head, successfully shutting up the 11 year old. With that, Hibiki made everyone get out and into the limo.

* * *

Arriving at the high school –after everyone had been dropped off –the three eldest in the family –Hibiki, Akiko, and Manami –stepped out of their limo. Akiko smoothed out her dress and pushed her black hair over her shoulder. She was nervous, because she was so smart and didn't go to the Host Club she was bullied by the other girls who thought that she was Less-Fantabulous-Than-They-Were. Of course, Manami didn't go to the Club either and did get bullied as well, but reacted violently, so she was less bullied than Akiko since the girls didn't want their faces bashed in.

They entered the school and were greeted by a flurry of brown and yellow as Eiko threw herself at Hibiki.

"HIBIKI!" she screeched, her eyes closed as she glomped him, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he replied, lovingly petting her hair. He and Eiko had been going out ever since he was a 2nd year and she was a 1st year, which was basically about a year.

"Hey guys," another voice called, which Manami recognized as Yoshie. Yoshie's very short since she had stopped growing when she was twelve at 4'9.

"Hi Yoshie!" Akiko greeted, the tiny 3rd year with a hug.

"I'm going to go ahead to class," Manami said, walking off, "If you want, you can join me –but I could care less."

Akiko waved goodbye to her friends and ran off after her fraternal twin. Yes, they're fraternal. Actually, the only identical twins in the family were Daiki and Kazuo. The rest were either fraternal by looks, or fraternal by gender. For example, Natsuki and Osamu are twins, but Natsuki's a girl and Osamu's a boy and Akiko and Manami look mostly alike, but they have different colored eyes and haircuts –although the haircuts aren't genetic. By the time Akiko had caught up with Manami, they were standing outside of Class-A's door. Manami took in a breath and slid it open; releasing it to see that no one was there except for Haruhi Fujioka, who was the only girl that didn't bully them –excusing their friends, obviously. Of course, no one else knew that Haruhi was a girl. Manami had told Akiko of her suspicions when she saw that Haruhi lacked a certain male feature –the Adam's apple. Manami and Akiko sat down in their desks –which were in front of Haruhi's and the Hitachiin's –and pulled out their papers.

"Did you do your homework?" Manami asked Akiko, looking at her through lazy gray-green eyes.

Akiko sighed, reluctantly putting down her book, "Yes… Do you want to copy?"

"I'm good, Hibiki made me do mine for once. Want to compare answers?"

"Sure," Akiko replied, surprised that her sister had _actually_ done something that didn't have to do with nature, animals, or being mean to Hibiki. Manami had a very high intellect, but didn't like to act on it. She didn't do her schoolwork, but aced the tests and quizzes, "We got the same answers!"

"Yeah," Manami said, laying her head down on her desk, "I'm tired."

"Then take a nap, I'll wake you when Sensei gets here."

"No," Manami then got up and started to pace about the room, "I'm too restless. Kazuo attacked me this morning."

Akiko laughed, "That boy's crazy! But wait… isn't his name was Kazuki."

"No, no. It's Kazuo."

"Is Kazuo one of your siblings?" Haruhi asked, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah," Manami replied, "He's in the 9th year."

"I thought you only had Hibiki-senpai as a brother," she said, going back to her book.

"Nope," Akiko said, coming out of her stupor. She's really shy and has terrible social skills. Suddenly –or not so suddenly since this happens every day –the bell rung, making the rest of the class fall in. Sensei came in as well. Instantly silencing the class. Manami leaned back in her seat, playing with her dress. Akiko listened attentively.

"Miss Akiko and Miss Manami, I'll need to speak with you after class," the teacher said, causing Manami to snap her eyes open and locked eyes with Akiko. The first things to run through Manami's mind were thoughts of how she _must_ have been found out because she sabotaged some of the snobby rich girls by rigging up an ink-drop underneath their desks. The next few things were that she had gotten Akiko in trouble because the security cameras in the school were black and white and the only way you could tell the two apart was their hairstyles.

Then she thought that she was going to need a parent/teacher conference about her slacker-attitude.

"Yes Ma'am," Akiko replied, "We'll stop by."

"Good, now, the style of dress in feudal Japan…"

Manami tuned out once more.

_What? It's habit! _

* * *

Hibiki crossed his arms and huffed quietly. He couldn't believe his sister had written him such a stupid script! The damned girl didn't do her homework, but somehow found the motivation to write a dramatic break-up scene for him and Eiko?

_What the hell?_

She even wrote stage-directions, a soliloquy, a monologue, and she set up a changing time for him to get into _costume_.

_What the __**hell?**_

He'll never get Manami. He never has, that's probably why they always hang around together. Hibiki has all of his other siblings figured out. For example:

Rei.

She's six years old, very picky about what she eats. She refuses to eat onigiri because when she was little, Osamu tried to shove one up her nose. She won't eat beef or pork ramen, only chicken –something she picked up from Manami, Daiki, and Natsuki –the Troublesome Threesome. She hates this one guy in her class named Yuki Honda who poked her with a chopstick –even though Hibiki could tell this was because little Yuki has a crush on his sister –how cute! She and Hachirou are the Meddlesome Twosome. They do everything together, and if it wasn't for Hachirou, Rei would have probably run away a long time ago. She doesn't really like Kazuo, hates cursing, hates violence –although she is hypocritically evil to Osamu.

And those are just some of the things he's noticed about her. But Manami's different.

He just doesn't _get_ her.

Why does she do what she does?

Why does she dislike the Hitachiin twins so much?

Those are only a few of the questions he has.

"Hi Hibi-chan!"

Hibiki glanced up and smiled at his two only male friends –Mitsukuni and Takashi. He didn't have many guy friends since he's way over protective of his sisters and since most of the people in this school are big perverts…

"Hi Hani-san," he said politely, putting his messenger bag down on the ground.

"Do you want some cake?" Hani **(1)** asked.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow, "You brought cake to class?"

"Of course! Usa-chan wanted some so I had a servant pack it in my bag this morning!"

Hibiki shook his head at the 3rd year and looked at Takashi, "You going to take the blame again?"

Takashi nodded, "Hn."

"Look Mitsukuni," Hibiki started, "you really need to stop eating cake in class. It only gets Takashi in trouble."

"B-B-But…!"

"Food of any kind is meant for either the dining room or the kitchen!" Hibiki preached, he believed strongly in this –which is why the rest of his house is perfectly clean, "If you eat it anywhere else, only disaster will occur. You will lose your appetite and that will cause food to go to waste! That cake could feed a family in poorer countries –heck, it could a family in Japan!"

"But…"

"_Don't eat your cake in class_!" Hibiki said, a dark aura surrounding him, "_**Or the dead will haunt you…!**_"

"EEP!" Mitsukuni jumped at Takashi, "I'm sorry! I won't ever eat cake in class again!"

"Good," Hibiki felt satisfied. The teacher still hadn't come in yet, but the door slid open and in walked Yoshie. She waved at Hibiki, smiling widely.

"Hi Hibiki," she said, then stopped, blushing at the two beside him before hurrying to her seat. Hibiki raised an eyebrow at his blushing friend. He looked from her to the unsuspecting Takashi and Mitsukuni. Hm… which one does she like? Hibiki felt like it's his job to pry and pull the information from her. He really likes to get into other people's business.

"Hey, Yoshie," he started, "Which one?"

He eyes widened, "What?"

Hibiki looked into her gray eyes, "You heard me. Which one causes your hormones to go crazy?"

Yoshie started to splutter. Was it _that_ obvious?

Hibiki chuckled, "You know you have to tell me. I won't let this go. Those two are both my friends, I have my ways…"

Yoshie looked at her desk, swallowing. She whispered it, much to Hibiki's displeasure. His hearing isn't the best, but coming from a family full of screaming little kids –could you blame him?

"What was that?" he asked.

She whispered it again.

"Yoshie, you know I can't hear you."

She looked at him with a pained expression before walking over and whispering in his ear:

"Mitsukuni."

Hibiki grinned triumphantly:

"I knew it!"

"No you didn't!" she screeched, grabbing his ear and pulling hard, "If you knew then you wouldn't have asked you bastard!"

"Hibiki, what did you do to Andou-san?" Takashi asked, looking over at Hibiki who was rubbing his sore ear.

"I just asked her who she liked."

"That's mean Hibi-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed aghast, "Don't ask a girl who she likes!"

"And why not?" Hibiki asked irately, "It's my right to know!"

"No it's not," a monotone cut in. Hibiki nearly jumped out of his seat upon seeing who stood before him. It was one of Yoshie's best friends and possibly one of the scariest people on the face of the Earth, Takako Hara.

"Hi Taka-chan!" Yoshie said happily.

"Hello Yoshie," she turned back to Hibiki, glaring at him.

He couldn't hold it in any longer-

"TAKASHI! HIDE ME!" he jumped behind Takashi, holding onto the periwinkle uniform jacket like his life depended on it.

"Hello Morinozuka-san," Takako greeted, a ghost of a smile on her face. Unlike the Kurosawa siblings, she took the opposite approach to being "Abandoned" by her parents.

"Hara-san," Takashi nodded at her. Hibiki gapped.

"YOU KNOW HER?"

"Hn."

"TRAITOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS!" Hibiki screamed, panting from his outburst.

"Um… Hibi-chan? Are you ok?" Mitsukuni asked timidly.

"WAAAAAAH!" Hibiki scream-groaned, dropping to the floor and beginning to roll around, clutching his head.

"Heh," Takako laughed slightly, her expression never changing as she turned around, taking her seat next to Yoshie. She leaned back in her seat and looked over at her tiny friend.

"How have you been?" Yoshie asked politely, her hands in her lap.

"Fine, you?" Takako inquired.

Yoshie frowned, then shot a pointed look at the calmed down Hibiki, "I had a great morning! Then I saw _that_."

Takako let out a bark of a laugh, "What'd he do this time?"

"He made me tell him who I have a crush on!" Yoshie whined, "Taka-chan…! Fix it!"

"Kurosawa," Takako growled, "Speak of what she said, and you'll find one of those snakes that are so important to you up your ass, you bastard."

"Y-Yes Takako-sama!" Hibiki stuttered.

"Good," Takako looked over at Yoshie, "Was that ok?"

"Totally!" Yoshie grinned, only to catch sight of Mitsukuni looking at her. Yoshie's face turned an amazing shade of red and she squeaked, slamming her head into her desk.

Takako and Hibiki sighed simultaneously, causing Takako to glare at the boy before turning back to Yoshie, "Yoshie…"

"Is Yoshi-chan alright?" Mitsukuni asked Takako. Takako looked over.

"She's fine, Haninozuka-san."

"She doesn't look fine!"

"She's fine," Takako said, a steely edge to her voice, signifying that the conversation was over. She turned her body so it was facing the front and she stared at the black board, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did and the class filled in, she sighed.

Was Manami-chan really going to go through with the club idea? Takako had said yes, but that's only because Takako thought she might be able to see her crush. Takako cracked her knuckles and frowned. They'd need to get a teacher sponsor, approve it with Suoh-san, and then make sure they had the funds. Where would they hold this? And how the hell were they going to keep it a secret? It's a Host Club for boys, yet all of the original Host Club's members are male. They'd hear about it sometime, then what?

Maybe she should suggest that they start doing joint things with the other Host Club. In her opinion, it would be easier that way. Explain their reasoning to one of the more sensible members like Kyoya or Mori –not that she'd ever call Morinozuka his nickname to his face –or even Tamaki, he's the president after all. Should she take matters into her own hands?

No, this is Manami's club, her motivation to get out of bed in the morning and even though Takako's the VP, she still has to leave most of the information and planning in Manami's hands. It would just enable the 1st year in the long run for Takako to do everything. She'd talk to Manami at lunch.

* * *

"Squirrel, squirrel, squirrel, squirrel. Squirrel, squirrel, squirrel, squirrel. Squi-rr-rre-el… SQUIRREL!"

"_OSAMU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO OUR CLASS PET?"_

**_"FALCON PUNCH!"_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Congratulations! You have reached the end of this installment of:**

_**Time Consumption Club**_**!**

**Now, in case you're wondering, the main characters are going to be Hibiki and Manami, secondary leads are Takako and Yoshie, next would be Akiko, Osamu, Eiko, and Kazuo, Daiki, Natsuki, Rei and Hachirou. Supporting roles are going to Sayuri and the Kurosawa parents as well as the other parents. **

**So, the story is mainly going to focus on Hibiki and Manami, along with Takako and Yoshie. **

**In the roles of the Host Club there are:**

**President: Manami Kurosawa**

**Vice President: Takako Hara **

**Secretary: Eiko Shimizu**

**Treasurer: Hibiki Kurosawa**

**Event Planner: Yoshie Andou **

**Coordinator: Akiko Kurosawa**

**Money-collector: Sayuri Ojima**

**Also, in case you're wondering why I use "Hani" instead of "Honey"/"Hunny"/"Huni". **

**Hani is Japanese for Honey. **

**His last name is spelled with the prefix: "Hani" before the "Nozuka" part. **

**In Japan, Huni would be pronounced:**

**Hu= The U sounds like the word You, so Huni would sounds like H-you-knee.**

**That doesn't sound right. **

**The word Honey, as most people use, isn't in the Japanese language as so, it is, as I've stated before spelled "Hani". **

**Hunny isn't even in the English language, so how the hell would it be the right Japanese? Also, the letter "Y" isn't singular in the Japanese language. The only singular letter they have is the letter "N". Also, when using double consonants, it would be pronounced again like:**

**Hun-ny**

**However, with double vowels like in:**

**Koori.**

**The "OO" would just be held longer than a singular "O" and would be emphasized more. **

**And that is your daily Japanese, as taught by a person taking it! So, good day, and I hope everything's cleared up!**


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang for lunch, sending Akiko into a writing frenzy. She had to finish her paper! Manami stood up and glanced at her scribbling twin. Sighing, she decided to go ahead and take the blame for whatever she got in trouble for with the teacher and walked to the front desk.

"Ah, Miss Manami," Sensei said, "I need to ask you a favor. Please sit."

Manami raised an eyebrow and sat down in a front desk, steeling herself for whatever punishment was to come.

"I know you have a poor work ethic, but you have such a high IQ and make wonderful marks on your tests, that shows me how smart you are. However, not all of the kids in Class-A share the talent you do, so I was wondering –if you'd be so kind –as to tutor one of the students."

"Which one?" Manami asked.

"Hikaru Hitachiin," Sensei replied.

"What?" Manami cried outraged. Her eyes went wide and it seemed like she couldn't breathe, "No way in hell Sensei!"

"Manami, I know you don't particularly like the boy, but it has to be done! If he continues to make bad marks in English, he'll be unable to participate in extracurricular activities like the Host Club!"

"Why don't you get his _brother_ to tutor him? He's awesome in those subjects, or maybe, I don't know, Kyoya-senpai! Anyone else!"

"His brother is in need of tutoring as well, and therefore is unable to tutor him, as is school rules. I can't have Kyoya tutor Hikaru since I am only a 1st year teacher. Besides, it will be good for Hikaru to have a friend other than his brother and those wacko Club members."

"But I don't want to!"

"Look Manami, you don't really have a choice. I need you to do this for me, alright?"

Manami looked away, her scowl deepening, "Fine. But only because you "asked" me Sensei."

"Good! I'll arrange the tutoring sessions then I'll give you and Hikaru a debriefing! Arigato gozaimasu Manami-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," Manami muttered, grabbing some money from her bag to buy a lunch. She hit Akiko, "Go talk to Sensei. I'm going to eat."

"What? Okay!" Akiko said, putting her things in her bag and walking over to the teacher's desk. Manami sighed and walked out, feeling very lethargic. Why did she have to tutor _him_ of all people? She'd rather teach his brother! Kaoru's much more mature than Hikaru, which is why she liked Kaoru better –if that's even possible since she hates the twins about equally. Ever since she'd met them all those years ago, she's felt an extreme hatred for them. Well, at first it was just Hikaru, but the hatred bled into her like for the identical counterpart. She didn't know what it was –she just hated them. Did she need a reason?

No.

"Hey! Manami!" Yoshie shouted, waving from the lunch table the group always occupied, "I saved you a seat!"

"Thanks!" Manami called back, beginning to order lunch.

After it had been prepared and handed to her, she sat down at the table across from Takako.

"Manami," Takako said, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok, what about?"

"The Club."

Manami instantly became attentive, her usually scattered attention pulled and focused on Takako. Takako cleared her throat.

"I was thinking, how are we going to keep this club a secret? If we're going to be female hosts, how are the male members of Tamaki's club going to not know about us? They're bound to find out."

"I know, but they won't be able to stop us in the beginning!"

"Why do you think they'll stop us? What have we ever done to them?"

"Isn't it obvious," Yoshie cut in, her slate gray eyes on Manami, "Hikaru Hitachiin is in Tamaki's club."

"So?"

"Manami really dislikes him –although I don't know why –and so she thinks that the hate is mutual."

"Seriously?" Takako looked at Manami who just nodded and went back to looking troubled and angry.

"What's wrong with the little baby?" Hibiki asked, coming up to Manami and pinching her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"I have to tutor Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Oh no!" Hibiki exclaimed in mock horror before laughing, "Manami, it's not that bad!"

"Yes it is! He's gay!"

"He's not gay."

"Yeah! He is! I've heard all of the girls talk about that stupid "Brotherly Love" crap he does with Kaoru –that's gay! And incestuous!"

"Is that why you hate him?" Hibiki asked, quickly coming up with a plan to piss of Manami.

"Of course not!"

"Then why don't you like him?"

"Do I really need a reason?"

"Could it be that you're angry he's not straight?"

"Why would I be angry about that?"

"Because, you're in _love_ with him!" Hibiki cried out dramatically.

"Could you go away?" Takako cut in, glaring at Hibiki, "I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"About what?"

"Club business."

"Oh! Then count me in!"

"He's in the club?" Takako deadpanned to Manami who just shrugged.

"We needed a gay guy. I got the only one I could think of."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"I can't blame you. Anyways," Takako pulled out a notebook from her bento, "Now, club name?"

"How about the Sexy Sisters' Club?" Eiko asked, sitting down.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Yeah, but you're gay," Yoshie pointed out. Taking in his horrified expression she quickly added, "At least to the public. We all know you're straight."

"No," Manami said, "I don't like that name. What about the Time Consumption Club?"

"What's with that name?" Eiko asked, tilting her head.

"Because, that's what Host Clubs are for. They exist so people with too much time on their hands can goof off in a sexual way. It's a great release of sexual tensions within the body and maybe, because of this, there will be less perverts!"

They shrugged, "Ok, that sounds good."

Takako wrote it down in her journal.

Takako looked down the list and then grinned, "Ah, here. Should we do any joint events with Tamaki's club?"

"No," Manami immediately said, "No way in hell."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be around that jerk-faced Hikaru!"

"Let's do a vote, all in favor, say "Aye!", all not in favor, say "Nay!". Got it? Go."

Manami was the only one to "Nay".

"Damn it."

"Guess what!" Akiko's excited voice said, "I get to tutor Kaoru Hitachiin!" She set her tray down on the table and began to stuff her face.

"I get to tutor Hikaru."

"WHAT? BUT YOU DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING!" Akiko screeched, food spewing out of her mouth.

"So?"

"That's not fair! I work my butt off and you don't!"

"So?"

"UGH!" Akiko frowned, pushing her tray away from her, "You ruined my appetite!"

"-"

"AND DON'T SAY "SO?"!"

"That was a terrible impersonation of my voice, Akiko."

"Well, well, well," a raspy sort of high voice commented.

"What do we have here?" another, smooth like caramel, finished. Manami would know that voice anywhere. She turned around, horror-movie style and laid eyes on the one she despises most.

Hikaru Hitachiin.

* * *

**This is a fairly short chapter, but the story will continue on soon. I'm in Houston for a family thing, meaning I will be bored when everyone is asleep since they don't have insomnia, and I will then work on this story. Good for you. However, I did leave this at a cliff hanger, meaning you will have to pay me with Fanfiction Currency (Reviews) for a new chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4

"What do you want?" Manami asked the twins.

"We just stopped by for a chat," Kaoru said, glancing at his brother.

"So, do you want to play the "Which one is Hikaru?" game?" Hikaru inquired, smiling like a fox.

"No."

"Please?" Hikaru made a puppy-dog face.

"Why?" Manami asked, cursing her friends who were talking amongst themselves since the Club Meeting had been ruined. Manami made a mental note to get some better ones.

"You're the only person who hasn't played," Kaoru explained.

"Your point?"

"We've been thinking-"

"A dangerous prospect," Manami cut them off, earning a glare from Hikaru.

"We've been thinking, you've been in school with us since we were children, but you've never played the game," Hikaru reminded her.

"And you've never mixed us up –even as toddlers before we started cutting our hair differently," Kaoru added.

"So, will you play the game?"

"No," Manami said once more then frowned, "…I'll play the game if Hikaru gets an A in all of the subjects he's failing or if you somehow convince me to go to the Host Club –which will never happen. Why is this so important anyways?"

"How did you know Hikaru was failing courses?"

"I use my obvious stealth and powers of baddassery to find out things on my enemies."

"Since when am I your enemy?"

Manami just shrugged, "Since I decided you were. Now, can you guys leave me alone?"

"One more question."

"What?" Manami inquired in exasperation.

"Why do you hate us?"

Manami paused, "I don't know. Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

She sighed, figuring that since it is them she hates, they deserve at least some explanation, "Ok, I really have no idea. I hated Hikaru first, and I guess some of that hatred went into my feelings towards Kaoru. I think the reason that happened is I believe in equality between twins and so I decided I shouldn't like one better than the other. In the end I just started hating you both."

"That's…" Kaoru trailed off.

"Messed up," Hikaru finished "And by the way, what did you do to the uniform?"

"I tried to make it look better…" Manami looked at herself self-consciously. Now that she thought about it, it actually looks pretty terrible.

"You look like a bumblebee."

"And you look like a girl dressed up in male clothing," Manami shot back without a pause. Even if Hikaru was just being truthful it still hurt.

"Shut up Bee-Girl!"

"Girly-man!"

"Dammit Manami! Stop channeling your inner Kazuo! We've already got one too many!"

"Don't compare me to Kazuo, Hibiki!"

Hibiki smirked, "You know, I've figured out why my dearest little Manami hates you Hikaru."

"Why?"

"Because she –EEP!" Hibiki squealed as a chopstick stuck in the table in between his fingers.

"That's it, I'm done. See you guys later," Manami stood up, only to be pulled down by the twins. She blushed when looked down at the wrist Hikaru was holding –but out of pure uncontrollable rage goshdangit!

_How dare he! How dare he touch me when I like – I mean __**hate**__ him!_

The blush didn't go unnoticed by Hibiki who just smirked at his younger sister.

Manami's skin prickled where he touched long after Hikaru had let go. But that's only because she _**hated**_him! Her skin must be tingling because it didn't like it! Even if his hand was so warm and encompassing and gentle but strong and Kami, he smells _really _good. And his skin is so soft and despite her displeasure and anger, a mental image of him on physical examination day stuck in her head, filling her vision. Kami, he's so _built_! Manami salivated as she mentally eyed the picture, thinking about feeling him up and then, swept away by her fantasies, she imagined herself actually doing this and everything becoming hot and steamy and then –

_No._ Not at all, she totally doesn't want to feel him up or make out with him or anything. And those butterflies she always gets? Yeah, that's because he's so annoying when he makes her stare after him and get lost in his beautiful golden eyes, his big sad eyes…

_No way! No! No! No! Totally not cool!_ Manami mentally slapped herself for thinking such things. But how could she blame herself? He's so good looking and his hair… It looks so soft! And it looks like fire in the sun and being a pyro, Manami _really really __**really**_likes fire. And his lips are so kissable and his skin is so flawlessly pale…

"Why are you staring at me?" Hikaru's voice, smooth like honey and so dreamy snapped her out of her stupor.

"Huh? What? Because I'm pondering about how you make me… annoyed and irritable! And how I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Manami inwardly sighed in relief. She almost blew it.

"Um…" Eiko looked at Manami with a confused expression. She really does tune in at the weirdest times. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to the conversation she was having with Akiko about evolution.

"Can you please go now?" Yoshie asked, "Oh! And tell Mitsukuni I said hi!"

The twins got up, slightly creeped out by the glare Takako sent their way, but they left, which was fine by Manami! The raven-haired girl dug into her food, finishing in record time. She stared intensely at her tray, focusing on it with all her might. This did not go unnoticed by Hibiki. You might be wondering why Akiko isn't doing anything to make Manami have a shitty day like all siblings enjoy doing. Well, she's way to busy reading the most important book ever, _The History of Algebra and Other Numerical Devices_ to care. Manami glanced at her sister and sighed, Manami would never get Akiko.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to do any functions with Tamaki's club?" Hibiki questioned, "You seemed pretty into that one Hitachiin."

Manami waved the comment off, "I'm plotting his downfall. Anyways, I guess the pros are better than the cons on this. We'll have to go in covert though, Yoshie you'll be studying Kyoya-"

"Can't we pick our own?" Yoshie asked.

"Let's make this fair," Eiko started before Manami could respond, "I'll write down the names of the members in Tamaki's Club, put them in a hat, and we'll draw." Once she said this, she grabbed Takako's journal, tore a sheet out, scribbled some things down, ripped up the paper, and then put the slips into a cap setting them on the table.

"Gentlemen first," she said, nudging Hibiki who just grumbled, taking out a slip.

"Haruhi," he said then shrugged, "Could be worse. I might have gotten Tamaki!"

Akiko took the next one, not even glancing away from her book, "Morinozuka."

"Tamaki," Eiko said distastefully.

"Kaoru," Manami said then shrugged, like her brother, agreeing. She could have gotten Hikaru! But wait… didn't she say something about doing something when she goes to the Host Club…? Oh well, it's probably nothing important.

Yoshie grinned triumphantly, pulling a name out only to tear up, "I got… Kyoya…!"

"It could be worse," Akiko said still not glancing away from her book as she read at lightning speed.

"I wanted Mitsukuni!"

"S-Sorry," Sayuri stuttered, "We can trade if you want!"

"GIMME MY MITSU-CHAN!" Yoshie yelled, lunging at Sayuri.

"Yoshie!" Takako snapped, her voice like a rock, "I'm not happy with mine either, but I'm not complaining."

"But… I… I really like Mitsukuni…"

"And I really like Hibiki, but I'm letting him be gay for the sake of the Time Consumption Club," Eiko put in.

"I told him that if I ever went to the Host Club, I'd request him!"

Manami sighed, "As President, I grant Yoshie permission to switch with Sayuri."

"I still think-"

"Overruled," Manami cut Eiko off by slamming her fist on the table as if it was a gavel. Eiko scowled then shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, looking at everyone with big blue eyes, "I was just thinking how awkward it would be for her. Yoshie, do you think you're ready to be flirted with by Hani-senpai?"

"Of course! I've liked him since we met and became friends back in our 1st year in high school!" Yoshie replied smiling. She's back to normal now that she's gotten what she wants, "If anything, I'm worried about you and Tamaki. You've got a sex-god to go to!"

Takako let out her barking laugh, causing a few people at the tables around them to look at her worriedly. Takako's shoulders bounced with laughter. When she laughs Takako always calls attention to herself. It's not that she means to –she hates being noticed… she's just really loud when she laughs, and slapping the table mercilessly doesn't help the noise level. Every time Takako's hand would hit down, Hibiki would jump back.

"That's a good one Yoshie!" Takako laughed, finally calming down. She resumed her stoic expression and aloof manner, "You know, you should really be a comedian."

"I wish I could make Mitsukuni laugh like that…" Yoshie said quietly, sighing as she imagined a smiling and laughing Haninozuka, his face lighting up just for her. She could see perfectly in her mind's eye what would happen if they got married. What she wanted. They would have three kids, two boys and a girl. The girl would be named Emiko and the boys would be named Hayate and Hibiki –after her friend. They'd go to school at Ouran –all the way through. She and Mitsukuni would grow old together, watching as their grandchildren –and great grandchildren –play. In her perfect future, Takako would be married to Hibiki, and they'd have two kids both girls named Emi and Kaori. Manami would marry Hikaru and they'd have three kids as well, except they'd have the opposite –two girls and one boy. Yoshie hadn't picked out names for them yet –but she would! And she didn't know about the others since she wasn't close to anyone else. Honestly, she didn't know Eiko or Sayuri until Hibiki had started to date the former. She hadn't connected with Akiko either, the girl always had her nose in some boring text. Akiko was definitely the odd one out –just like Yoshie.

Yoshie had never embraced her height –unlike Mitsukuni who thoroughly enjoyed his short stature. When Yoshie had stopped growing at age twelve, her family of giant Amazon Women had looked down on her since she was so small. They hadn't liked her dependency on Takako since Yoshie always had to ride on Takako's shoulders to see during any crowded event. Whenever they would go to a Commoners' Festival, the entire time she had to be carried so she wouldn't get stepped on. That's so embarrassing!

"Are you going to eat that?" Hibiki inquired, chopsticks poised to take Yoshie's food. Yoshie just pushed her tray towards him halfheartedly, not bothering to reply. Takako looked over worriedly. Even if Yoshie was a closet romantic, she was never quiet. She had many of times talked about her perfect life with Mitsukuni, but Yoshie had never indulged to Takako about who she was "Going to be with" in her visions.

"So, for a sponsor, what about Sato-sensei?" Akiko proposed, talking about her favorite teacher.

"I don't care," Manami said.

"I like Kobayashi-sensei," Sayuri interjected in her tiny voice.

"Yeah! He's super awesome!" Hibiki exclaimed, "Kobayashi-sensei is the best!"

"I have to agree," Takako replied, nodding at Hibiki.

"Yeah," Yoshie said, playing with the edge of her embroidered napkin.

"I guess that settles it then," Eiko said, writing his name down, "He usually stays after school and we can just talk to him then. Manami, have you spoken to Suoh-san?"

Manami nodded, "Yes, he said that all we need is a sponsor and he said we can use Theatre Room 5 –the abandoned one –and we can keep our things there."

"Funding…?"

"I'll have my family fund it," Sayuri said, her family owned most of the power plants in Japan.

Eiko wrote it down, "Ok… Times?"

"5-6 on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday," Manami suggested, earning nods from the group.

"When are we going to infiltrate the Host Club?" Takako asked, looking around the table.

"We should do it staggered, like one at a time. That way we can go under the pretenses that no one else knows that we are going to the Club. Also, it gives us time to set everything up. Like today, Yoshie can go while Takako and I speak with Kobayashi-sensei. Then, we can just draw lots to see who will go next. Besides, we need a lot of help cleaning up the old Theatre Room. No one's used it in years! So, I'm sure it will need a lot of renovation. I can also see if some of my younger siblings would like to help," Manami said, "Even if they're insane, they can work really well if they set their minds to it."

She glowed with pride. Since she and Hibiki are the oldest, they stepped into the parenting roles, and while they weren't the best, they still feel responsible whenever one of the kids do something good. Now, Manami is younger than Akiko, but Akiko never really took any interest in the family. She always stayed locked away in her room reading texts that no one else liked or wanted to like.

"That's a good plan," Eiko acknowledged, "But we still need to get the word out somehow."

"What about you Manami? You hate the Hitachiin's yet you have to request them," Yoshie pointed out.

"I'll just say –if they ask –that I'd done some thinking, and I need to get to know them better to really decide if I hate them or not."

"Or you could confess your undying love for Hikaru," Hibiki joked, smiling.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIKARU!" Manami screeched, her voice resounding around the cafeteria. Once again, everyone stared at their table. Manami –who had stood up during her indigent protest –plopped back down and turned her head towards her tray, bangs falling her face to cover her blush as she picked at her food. She didn't feel like eating, right now, because of the embarrassment, her food repulsed her and caused her stomach to churn and bile to rise in her throat.

"Hibiki Kurosawa, Manami Kurosawa, please report to the office."

Manami stood, glaring at Hibiki as they walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**_The Crazy Life of Osamu Kurosawa_**

"Do you know how wrong that was? I'm ashamed of you! That's abusive! You don't _punch_ a squirrel out of a window!"

"…Falcon Punch?"

"I'm calling the high school! You're suspended! Think about what you've done!"

"NUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Congratulations! You've made it through this installment. I don't really have that many notes… so, I'll go ahead and get it over with! Yes, at the end its little short segments I like to call "A Small Glimpse into the Crazy life of (Enter name of Kurosawa Sibling here)!" I'll let you know when I change to a different kid. If you haven't realized, Osamu is the first one, next will be either Kazuo or Daiki. If I could get your opinion on that, it would be much appreciated. Now, to give me thanks for posting another chapter, you should pay me in FF currency. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Osamu's been suspended?" Hibiki asked the elementary principal.

"What did he do this time?" Manami inquired curiously, shooting Osamu a look.

"He punched the class pet out of the window. That's unacceptable. Look, I'm sorry I had to call you both out of school, but your parents are unreachable while they're over in England and you're the only emergency contacts we have for him."

"It's fine," Hibiki responded, "We'll take him back home."

"Thank you."

With that, Hibiki signed the papers and Manami grabbed Osamu's hand. Together the three walked back out to the limo.

* * *

"Hikaru, I'll need to speak with you after class," the sensei said.

"Ok," he replied, frowning as he wondered what he had done wrong. Class passed by and Hikaru focused on the empty desk in front of him, noting how Manami still hadn't come back. He frowned some more. Something about her intrigued him. He was sure he felt no affection towards the girl, he just thought she was a very interesting enigma –and if he figured her out, a _very_ amusing toy. Hikaru was sure of this. He thought that she –no he _wanted_ her to tell him and his brother apart. It really annoyed him that she refused to play "Which one is Hikaru?". She never did. He wanted her to see him as an individual. She had talked about him and his brother remaining equal –but ever since Haruhi was able to tell the twins apart, he didn't want to be known as "Kaoru's older brother". He wanted to be different, and when Manami had only hated _him_ he realized he held that special feeling inside, locked within his heart.

Even when they were young, she could always tell them apart. Actually, she used to be very friendly towards him and his brother, which was rare. When they were little, even with their hair parted differently, none of their classmates knew which was which –except for Manami. He and his brother didn't invite her into their world since they thought that she could only tell them apart because of the part in their hair.

When they were younger, their class did a project that required three people and Manami had joined them –abandoning her sister who had been allowed to work alone. Manami had been over to their house, but had adamantly refused to let Hikaru and Kaoru in or near her home. She would point it out if they drove past her manor, but if they asked to visit, she always said "No". Thinking back on it, this behavior really peaked Hikaru's interest in the girl.

He also couldn't figure out why she hated him. He had never done anything to her, so why did she feel that way? She made him so angry and flustered.

_How can she do this to me? _

* * *

"Manami, do you need to go back to the school?" Hibiki asked his sister.

She shrugged, not wanting to go back, but really needing to, "I guess I should. I have to talk with the teacher about tutoring Hikaru, and then I have to speak with Kobayashi-sensei about sponsoring the club."

"Suzuki-san," Hibiki began, addressing the driver, "please take Manami to the high school after you drop Osamu and I off."

"Hai," the chauffer said, pulling into the long driveway at their manor.

It really is an aesthetic place. The house and barns are on top of a hill with a flattop, overlooking the paddocks and pastures below. It was very green and healthy.

"How are you going to punish me?" Osamu asked as they drove up to the manor.

"I'll figure it out later," Hibiki responded, "I don't think you did anything that bad."

Osamu nodded, opening the door and sliding out with Hibiki following him swiftly.

"Good luck Mana-nee!" Osamu said, waving his fist in the air, "Falcon Punch!"

Manami chuckled and waved at Osamu, glad that he would always be her younger brother. She sighed, knowing firsthand the bullying that went with having ADHD. She would be picked on by other kids because of her disorder, and they isolated her. It was only then –when she and Akiko were loners that she noticed the two, quiet and cold twins sitting by themselves. She remembered the day like it was seconds ago…

"_Akiko," Manami asked her twin, who was reading a book, "look at those two boys over there."_

_Akiko looked up, her blue-gray eyes scanning across the room, resting and softening on the redheaded children, "What about them Mana-chan?"_

"_We should talk to them. They get picked on like us, so why can't we be friends?" Manami inquired in a childish manner. Akiko sighed:_

"_I doubt they'd wish to speak with us, Mana-chan. They don't seem to be social."_

"_Yeah, well, you're not either Aki-chan! Let's go say hello! If you don't then I will!" Manami then stood, her hands on her hips as she walked over to the boys._

"_Hello! My name is Manami Kurosawa! It's nice to meet you both!" _

"_There's no one named "Both"," they said simultaneously, "which one of us is which?"_

"_Excuse me?" Manami questioned, "I don't even know your names, so how can I tell which of you is which? I know that each of you are different. What are your names?"_

"_Hikaru," the one on her right said._

"_Kaoru," the other projected._

"_Hitachiin," they finished together, looking up at her. _

"_Ok, like I said, nice to meet you. That's my twin sister over there-," she pointed to Akiko who was watching with a curious expression on her face. _

"_But you don't look alike," Hikaru began._

"_So how can you be twins?" Kaoru finished. _

"_Because my brother Hibiki says we're fraternal! That means we don't look identical, like you guys. It's easy for people to tell us apart. So, do you want to color?" _

Manami frowned, shaking her head. Just because she was friends or "Coldly/ Coolly Civil" with them as children –up until 5th year –doesn't mean that she likes them now. Ever since she started hating Hikaru for no apparent reason –urg! Manami checked her watch, frowning, it was almost time for the bell to ring.

"Suzuki-san, can you get me to school faster please?" she asked.

"Of course, Manami-san," he replied, the limo speeding up.

Manami stood up straight and took a calming breath, walking into the classroom. All heads swiveled in her direction.

"Glad to see you're back, Miss Manami. I hope you have taken care of the situation," Sensei greeted, "How is your brother?"

Manami replied quietly, "Fine. We've gotten it worked out."

"Good, good," the teacher continued, "How are your parents?"

Hikaru observed Manami stiffen at the mention of her mother and father. This sparked his curiosity.

Manami shrugged, not responding and sat down at her desk, shrinking down in the seat. She began to play with her locket. She glanced up at the clock, noticing that there were only three minutes left in class.

"You're lucky today! No homework! Ah, Miss Manami, I'll need to speak with you and the elder Hitachiin after class. It's about what we discussed earlier."

The bell then rang, causing students to rush out of the room, followed by a walking Haruhi. Akiko went out without a glance back, her head buried in a book. Manami muttered to herself, and Hikaru –since he sat behind her –could pick up a few words:

"Stupid…worst twin…history…world…"

Hikaru chuckled to himself, causing her to glance at him over her shoulder. He shrugged, walking to the teacher without a second glance, Kaoru at his heels. Manami glared at the back of his orange head. How he infuriated her! With that all knowing smirk and cute chuckle! _**Rawr**_! Manami glowered when she began thinking about how she would have to spend extra time with him. Manami slowly followed the Hitachiin's.

"Kaoru, while I appreciate your loyalty to your brother," Sensei said, "I need to speak with him and Manami alone. I know Hikaru will be telling you what's said, but I don't want to lose my job. You can wait outside the door if you want."

Kaoru shrugged, sharing a silent conversation with Hikaru before going out of the room.

"Please sit."

The two sat.

"Now, I have already spoken with Manami of this matter and she has agreed to help you with some of the curriculum you are having trouble with. I have arranged-"

"So that's how you knew I was failing."

Manami shrugged, not responding or even looking at him as Sensei cleared his throat.

"Yes, as I said, I have hired her as your tutor in those particular areas. I have arranged this log for you to fill in as you go. You will be tutoring every day, and until Manami has cleared you, you are unable to participate with the Host Club."

"What?"

"Every day? Sensei, I have things I have to do and-"

"You can tutor him on the job."

"But that means he has to come to my home."

"Where would you tutor him otherwise?" Sensei inquired, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I… I don't know! Somewhere that's not my manor!" Manami sputtered.

Sensei rolled his eyes and slapped down a packet of paper in front of Manami, "Look, I know neither of you want to do this, but I don't have a choice. These are your logs. You have to fill in all of them. Do it in your own time, but remember, the faster you get it done, the faster you can go back to hating each other, understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," Manami said.

"Why can't Kaoru tutor me instead?" Hikaru asked. When he said this, Manami felt sick to her stomach –which confused her since she hated him.

"Because, it's against the rules of the school to have a failing student tutor another failing student –even if they excel in the subjects the other needs. Also, as your teacher, I have your best interests at heart and it concerns me when you only hang around your brother and the freak shows that make up the Host Club. I think you need to broaden your scope of friends and have a few female companions. Man to man, having female friends was one of the best decisions I've ever made. They'll change your life for the better," Sensei told him, nodding.

"But why her? She hates me," Hikaru asked while Manami shrugged.

"Most of my best friends hated me. Trust me, if you can make nice with the people that don't like you, they're some of the best friends you can have. Since they hated you at one point they know all of your flaws, and if they except you as a friend, that means they except those flaws as well. Hey, I was mortal enemies with my wife, but now we have a lovely little girl!"

Manami blushed, but looked away to hide it. She could see herself getting married and having kids with Hikaru… they'd have his hair and her eyes… or her hair and his eyes! The possibilities are endless…

Wait! She hates him! No she doesn't! Manami hit herself in the face a couple of times.

"Manami, are you ok?" Sensei asked.

"Y-Yeah!" she replied, grinning at them, "I'm totally good!"

"Are you sure?" Sensei said, making sure. Hikaru just looked at her in interest. Was she a masochist?

"Yep! I'm great! Never better!" she laughed nervously. You'd be nervous too if you had sexy fantasies about someone you've hated since… about… 5th year! Although, that's forever in girl-time, "So… when should we start tutoring?"

"Today would be good," Sensei suggested, glancing between her and Hikaru, "If you want, you can tutor in here."

"Would you mind if I went and did something really fast?" Manami asked, "Or at least give me enough time to tell Takako to do it for me?"

"Takako Hara?" Hikaru and Sensei asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," Manami raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"She's friends with Hani-senpai."

"She was my best student! Kept that damned Hibiki in line!"

"Hibiki's one of Hani-senpai's friends too."

"Hibiki's my brother."

"Hibiki-senpai's your brother?"

"Yeah," Manami said, looking at the inquisitive Hikaru, "Didn't you know that?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"In answer to your question Manami, yes, you may go and tell Takako-"

"Tell Takako what?" her monotone voice asked, walking into the room, "I came because Manami wasn't waiting at Kobayashi-sensei's room."

"About that…" Manami began, "Would you mind talking to him for me?"

Takako shrugged, "Sure. What else are friends for…?" Takako would have said VP, but since Hikaru's part of the Host Club, she didn't.

"Thanks!" Manami sighed, watching Takako walk out without another word.

"I have to go too," Sensei said, "I need to check on my little girl. I trust you two, so don't destroy my room."

With that, Sensei left the two alone. Manami shot a nervous look at Hikaru.

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't have a lot to say about this… just…**

**Was Hikaru OOC? I hope not, if he was, please tell me! And I know there wasn't much description or craziness in this chapter, but don't worry, more will come! Yeah, and, I do have a beta to anyone that was wondering. So, thank you VeganVampy for betaing. She's my beta for all my other stories as well. And I'm a beta. Beta's need betas. **

**I don't even know. **

**I'm tired. **

**And in Alaska. **

**Yippee. **

**Review! I need payment!**


	7. Chapter 6

Manami stared at the desk in front of her. How could her teacher leave her like that? He's the worst cousin ever!

"Well, are we going to get started or not?" Hikaru asked her impatiently. She sat up straight, looking over at him. He stared at her with a bored haze over his golden orbs. His slim face rested in a pale hand. Manami once again noted the sharp contrast his features had –the coloring giving him a supernatural air.

"Sure," Manami shrugged, imitating his pose and bored look, "What do you need help with?" she'd let him tell her what they should work on.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "Anatomy." Manami flushed out of anger, her cheeks burning as she abruptly and subconsciously scooted farther away from him.

"I'm sure you're fine in that department," she retorted, glaring, "you are in the Host Club after all. Anyways, what about an actual class? Like history or English. Are you struggling with conversational French?"

He shrugged at her, "Whatever you want to do."

Manami frowned as she reached into her messenger bag, grabbing out a book written by an English man. Her Sensei did say that Hikaru had trouble grasping the language.

"This is one of my favorite novels," she told him, holding up the book, "It's in English. I want you to read to me."

Hikaru took the book, looking slightly uncomfortable; the hand that wasn't holding the book was clenched tightly, his knuckles turning even whiter than they already were. He eyed it then looked at her, his eyes flicking around her face as if to see if she was telling a joke. Surely she didn't actually want him to read it! But basing his assumptions on her stoic expression, he sighed.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Sensei told me you're bad at other languages. What better way to learn than to read an English novel? I own the entire series. Go ahead, if you're stuck on a word, I'll help you," Manami pulled her chair away from the desk and scooted next to him, their legs touching. She leaned her head on her hand, watching him stare at the cover of the book.

"The..." he paused, eyebrows furrowed at the next word.

"Hobbit," Manami filled in, "By J.R.R Tolkien."

Hikaru scowled, "How am I supposed to read a book that has a title I don't even understand? Sensei never taught us the word "Hobbit"!"

"I know he didn't teach us the word, but by reading this, you'll be ahead of the rest of the class," Manami told him. Upon seeing his distraught expression added, "I'll be here, every step of the way."

Her voice held the soft tone she usually used when with her animals. It was one that made Hikaru's stomach seize up, and his throat seemed to close. He liked the voice she used. It's a lot better than the one she normally spoke in. He looked at her. He liked the pale pink that sprinkled across her cheeks even as she looked at the book, caressing the binding softly, as if remembering something from a long time ago. She turned her head, her cheeks reddening. He liked it when she blushed like that. Then, he blushed, realizing how close their faces were. He leaned back, scooting to the edge of his chair. Manami cleared her throat, scooting away as well. She felt embarrassed and unnerved by his fathomless gaze. It was light and sweeping –yet deep and searching.

"Let's go ahead and read a little bit. I'll write down the words you have trouble with and we can work on those later. Also, you need comprehension of what you're reading, so I'll be periodically asking you why the character feels a certain way and what they feel. Also, when you ask, try and ask it in English, then I'll reply in Japanese. That should give you the ability to switch between the languages easily. Now, start."

He just nodded, lips pursed as he opened the book, he then began, the words flowing awkwardly out of his mouth. His brows were furrowed in confusion.

"What is with those weird rine things?" he asked, pointing at the dashes, his accent thick.

"In the English language, those are used to indicate a change in thought, then, when they close, it goes back to the original sentence."

"That is weird."

He continued on, pausing every once in a while to say a word slower than his normal pace, he looked at her again.

"How do you say that word?"

"Baggins," she answered, "and the plural is Bagginses. That's the main character's last name."

"How does having no adventures make you respectabre? I …" he paused, looking for the right English word, "understand the rich part, but I don't understand the other."

"Because, that's their culture," Manami answered, "It doesn't make any sense to me either, but it plays a huge part in the book."

He just nodded, looking back at the novel, turning the page, and continuing on, the words coming out a little slowly, since Tolkien's explanation of the hobbit was very detailed. However, he stopped again. Manami filled in:

"_As I was saying, the mother of this hobbit –of Bilbo Baggins, that is –was the famous Belladonna Took, one of the three remarkable daughters of the Old Took, head of the hobbits who lived across The Water, the small river that ran at the foot of The Hill."_ (Tolkien, 4)

Hikaru just nodded, picking up where she stopped, words beginning to come easier.

"It is Bungo, right?" he asked, the name sounding weird as he said it, but right none the less.

"Yeah," Manami answered, "Good job!" she grinned at him. "Just finish this paragraph and we'll discuss what you've read so far."

Hikaru nodded, glad he had finally gotten the names under control. He finished quickly, only stumbling on one word –"queer" –and looked up at her, waiting.

"So, what do you think of the book so far?" she asked him.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Can I go back to Japanese? I can't exprain it werr in Engrish."

Manami sighed, "Sure."

He easily switched back, "I think it's boring and pointless. Why do I need to read about something that doesn't exist? And magic is completely stupid –it defies the laws of physics! No man can be 50 years old and not have a beard! That's middle-aged! Plus, these names are weird and I don't know half of what I'm reading! This book makes no sense!"

Manami raised an eyebrow, "To answer your questions: A) so you'll have a better understanding of English novels. B) Magic is not stupid, and there are some things that feel purely magical. Hobbits are not midgets, they are their own species, and 50 is quite a young age for them. The names are weird because they are names from a language Tolkien made up. And no, it doesn't make sense in the beginning. I'm making you read this book because you'll gain much better comprehension of the English language, alright? Stop questioning my methods. I'm the tutor and you'll do as I say."

"You also have to be professional because you're the tutor, and I don't think that's very professional," he used the classic Hikaru voice that irked her so much.

"Hikaru…? Are you ok…?" Kaoru asked, sliding open the door –his eyes on his brother.

"Don't worry Kaoru! I'm fine," Hikaru said, smiling at his brother.

"If you're sure… I heard yelling and…" he trailed off, looking away.

"Gag," Manami coughed and then got an idea, "Hey! Kaoru! I need your help!"

"What?" he asked.

"I know that you're really good at English, and basically the same stuff that I am since our projects are usually displayed, so, could you help me help Hikaru?"

"Sure, how so?" he inquired, coming over to the desk.

"I'm having him read The Hobbit –if you haven't, I recommend it - and he's having trouble. I was thinking that because you two are always together, maybe you could help him with his comprehension?"

"Of course," he said, "Anything for Hikaru."

"Kaoru, you are so kind!" Hikaru beamed.

"Again –GAG!" Manami said, making a strangled noise. The twins looked over at her, confused. "Look, I have a twin so the whole twincestous relationship… it doesn't work with me. If you want to be gay, be gay around those yaoi fangirls, not me."

They shrugged, and Hikaru stood up.

"Can I go now?" he inquired. Manami stood as well, grabbing her book.

"Sure," she answered, nodding, "Just work on your English. I don't want to be around you more than I have to."

Kaoru frowned, grabbing Hikaru by the arm, "Manami-san, why are you so mean to Hikaru? He hasn't done anything to you and I would know if he did."

Shrugging, Manami put her book back into her bag and shouldered it, laying a hand on the wide strap. "I already told you. I just don't like him." After saying this, she took out her phone and called Akiko.

"Hey, are you still here?"

"_Of course not!" _Akiko said through the phone.

"Could you possibly come back to get me?"

"_Nope! Why don't you just hitch a ride back home? Our limo driver is picking up the others. I think he might quit, Natsuko put a snake in his seat."_

"Seriously? And it's not Natsuko, it's Natsuki."

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I'm sure one of the Hitachiin's can take you home. Then they could stay for dinner!"_

"That's not a wise choice."

"_I know, but it's common courtesy –hey what are you-?"_

"_Manami, it's Hibiki."_

"What's up, gay-wad?"

"_For the last time –I. Am. Not. Gay!"_

"I know, I know. You reactions are just priceless!"

Hibiki sighed, "_Look, I overheard the conversation you were having with Akiko. Just ask them for a ride."_

"What about the so called 'common courtesy'?"

"_Um… invite them over for dinner. I'll see to it that the younger ones don't scare them too bad."_

Manami frowned, "Fine."

She turned to look at the twins who were exiting the room. She ran over to them, grabbing the back of Kaoru's jacket and pulled on it, getting his attention.

"What do you want, Manami-san?"

"I need a ride. And I wanted to invite you both over to my house for dinner," she averted her eyes as she asked, so she didn't see Hikaru's smirk and Kaoru's eyebrow quirk.

"After you said such mean things to Hikaru, you expected us to do you a favor?" Kaoru inquired quietly, invading Manami's personal space.

"W-Well, I decided that since I don't really know you guys that well -5 years of separation and hating after all –I should get to know you again so I can figure out whether to hate you or pursue a friendship," while Manami hadn't actually thought any of this, she was reminded of her earlier conversation with her club members. If this is what it's going to take to get home, then so be it. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance, having a conversation with their eyes before turning around again.

"We'll take you," Hikaru responded.

"And we'll eat dinner with you," Kaoru agreed.

"If," they began together, "you come to the Host Club tomorrow and play "Which one is Hikaru?"."

"I thought you couldn't do anything with the Host Club until you bring your grades back up," Manami swiftly stated, trying to get out of it.

"Nu uh, uh!" the twins continued, "That won't happen until next week."

"W…hat?"

"This Friday we get our progress reports," Kaoru said and Hikaru began.

"So our final grade report isn't out yet."

"Meaning," they started together once more, "we're still in the Club for the remainder of this week."

Manami was slightly freaked out by their twin bond. She hadn't ever experienced one that strong with herself and Akiko. Kazuo and Daiki, while they had this behavior, spent most of their time together fighting –Kazuo being hypocritical and Daiki berating Kazuo on his hypocritical-ness. So to see a pair of twins so in sync with each other was slightly unnerving for her. She was envious, in a way, because she wished that she and Akiko could be closer, act more like twins.

Manami pursed her lips into a thin line before nodding in assent to the request, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good," Hikaru and Kaoru replied, "Allow us to escort you to the limo." As one, Hikaru slid his arm around Manami's shoulders and Kaoru took her waist. She blushed at being touched in such a manner. Manami felt uncomfortable, having both of them on her, and flicked her sideways black bangs into her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued out to the Hitachiin limo.

* * *

Hibiki sighed, watching as his many younger siblings filed into the living room. Hachirou was pulling on Natsuki's long brown ponytail, and in response the girl spun around and smacked him in the face. Hachirou's green-gray eyes welled up with tears from the sudden blow before Rei ran over and grabbed onto his leg. Rei's shoulder length blonde hair covered her face.

"Don't cry Hachirou-nii!" Rei cried out, "Natsuki-nee's just a meany!"

"That's not a nice thing to say," Kazuo started, coming into the room with Daiki at his side. Kazuo ran a hand through his black hair. Hibiki noticed that he seemed a little antsy. Daiki frowned at the scene in front of him, crossing his arms over his snowy uniform. The two of them were middle school third years and would join the eldest Kurosawa's –Hibiki, Akiko, and Manami –next year. Both of their brown eyes scanned the scene before them with indifference.

"We're going to change," Daiki and Kazuo said together, locking arms at the elbows as they began to walk upstairs.

"Me too," Natsuki agreed, pulling at her sweaty gymnastics leotard. "Practice was intense today."

"Hold up," Hibiki made his siblings pause, "Akiko, attention over here please."

Akiko closed her book, and looked up at her family. Taking this as his chance to continue, he said:

"Manami's friends from school are coming over for dinner. That means you need to be on your _best behavior._ Which means in turn, Osamu," the boy turned around from where he was trying to climb up a wall, "No Falcon Punching or Hulk-Smashing or anything of the sort. I want you to actually take your medicine. Akiko, don't tune the world out with your books, act a little dumber so the rest of us can actually understand what you're saying. No nuclear physics, ok? Natsuki and Hachirou, no fighting, got it? I don't want one of you to make the other cry and don't be rude to them if they ask if the two of you are twins because let's face it –Natsuki, even if you're Osamu's twin, the resemblance between you and Hachirou is uncanny. Rei, don't be mean to the guests or the rest of us, got it? Just because we aren't Hachirou doesn't mean that you can be openly rude and annoying. Kazuo don't… just act as if you know what social boundaries are. No "your mom's!" or anything of the sort. Daiki, don't chastise your brother openly in public. Try to match my level of maturity. That last one goes for all of you, act mature and in control of yourselves. Osamu, come with me and I'll get you your medicine. The rest of you, go get changed into comfortable clothing."

Kazuo rolled his brown eyes, "Whatever, Hibiki." Daiki cast his older twin a worried look and then the two walked upstairs together, completely in sync.

"Who are her friends?" Natsuki asked Hibiki as the other children –and teenagers –filed upstairs to get changed. Osamu seemed slightly interested as well. Hibiki handed him a pill from the narrow orange container that held the medicine and Osamu swallowed it without water.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," he answered, his interest peaking when Natsuki's eyes widened. Hibiki ruffled Osamu's hair. Osamu in turn gave Hibiki a hug and then hurried upstairs to get ready –his uniform wrinkling with his movements. Hibiki and Natsuki watched them go.

"I love the Hitachiin brand!" Natsuki exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling. She then gestured to her pretty leotard, "I get all of my gymnastics clothes from them!"

"Oh. Seriously?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow, "Cool."

Natsuki nodded happily, the motion causing her long brown locks to bounce. "I can't believe Manami-nee would have them as friends. She's so lame it's hard to imagine! I'm going to go and put on my best clothes –just for them!"

Hibiki rolled his eyes and shook his head, observing as Natsuki skipped off and up the stairs. _What am I going to do with these kids…? If mother and father knew how strange we've become, Manami, Akiko and I will no doubt end up getting a strict lecture. I just hope that they can pull it together tonight –if they act up, I'm sure that the twins will inform the Host Club. This'll be dangerous business. _

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he focused on the task at hand. Preparing for guests.

* * *

**Sorry, no crazy life's today. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Wrote this while listening to the Phantom of the Opera. Sarah Brightman is amazing! **

**Review, I need payment!**

**Oh, and seriously, if you haven't read The Hobbit or the rest of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, I do recommend it. It's an amazing series!**


End file.
